


It Took Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Death, Drama, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Ua Hala (Death In the Family), Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Talking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the events of Season 2, Episode 23, Season 3, Episode 1, Things calmed down, Danny noticed a change in Steve, since his mother, Doris, came back into his life. Do they talk about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	It Took Awhile:

*Summary: After the events of Season 2, Episode 23, Season 3, Episode 1, Things calmed down, Danny noticed a change in Steve, since his mother, Doris, came back into his life. Do they talk about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a couple of months, since all hell broke loosue, With Malia Waincroft-Kelly being shot, & died, Also, Officer Kono Kalakaua was kidnapped, & nearly drowned. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was putting his life together. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams noticed a great change in his best friend, brother, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were driving to work, & there was silence between them for a couple of minutes, til the blond broke it. Danny asked, "Are you doing okay, Buddy ?", & looked at him with concern in his eyes.

 

"I am just fine, Danno, Just taking time with my family, & putting everything together, Doris & I had a long talk, She explained everything that had happened, Over the past 20 years", The Five-O Commander said with a calm tone, He just felt better letting his feelings out before hand. The Loudmouth Detective was happy for his friend, & told him so, The Handsome Man was due for some happiness.

 

"I am glad for you, Buddy, You deserve all of the happiness that comes to you, I know that the last couple of years had been hell for you, Just know that I am here for you, Don't hesitate to call me for anything", Steve smiled, & said, "Thank you, Buddy", as they continued their drive towards their HQ.

 

"Would you come over for dinner with Grace ?, My Mother wants to get to know the two most important people in my life", The Former Seal asked hopefully, as they pulled into the parking lot. "Count on me, Buddy, Me & Grace will be there", Steve smiled for the rest of the day.

 

The End.


End file.
